V 177245385
by dangerous0curves
Summary: The government created a pathogen, a virus, that was used on soldiers to make them stronger. It got out of hand though and vampirism was born. Bella runs task force Twilight. AU, OOC for some characters, partial canon pairings, M for language.
1. Introduction

_**The government created a pathogen, a virus, that was used on soldiers to make them stronger. It got out of hand though and vampirism was born.**_

_**Bella and Jacob are in charge of a task force named Twilight who are sent to the island that was once Washington State. It is called Vampire Island and home to most of the vampires. It is while on the island that Bella's life is changed forever. When she meets a small family of vampires that are nothing like the rest.**_

_**Can she do what she is trained to do, kill vampires? Will this vampire family change her world entirely?**_

_**

* * *

**__Introduction_

V – 177245385 was a government created pathogen. It was injected directly into your blood stream, and it takes 72 hours to fully take effect. It was tested on lab rats before it was given to military operatives. Vampirism was the government's newest weapon. It had a great success rate in the beginning. Everyone who had been injected with had a great success rate in battle. It was created as a way to make humans faster, stronger and able to fight for longer periods of time. It made the soldiers injected amazingly stronger and faster, almost super human. They no longer needed to sleep so they could fight whenever it was needed, surprising the enemy at every turn. They of course did not foresee what would happen though. What the government didn't tell us is that it was very contagious. And of course they didn't tell us it would make us crave blood either.

Within 5 years every vampire the government had turned had gone rogue. They were no longer being controlled by the military; they felt nothing could stop them. They were trying to take over the world. They had learned how to spread the virus and did it over and over again. All it took was a bite and then you were one of them. They had gone all over the world spreading the virus to others, and like with the injections it took 72 hours. Thankfully, most has been herded into a small area of the northwestern part of the country. With some well placed bombs they were marooned on what is now known as Vampire Island. It was once the state of Washington. I had grown up there. My earliest memories were from what is now the most dangerous place on the planet.

We were still hunting down the strays from all over the world. A task force named Twilight was sent to Vampire Island to rescue the humans left there. Our main job there was to get intel on the vampires. We knew there was more hiding in other places all over the world. The more intel we could gather the easier it would be to find them and drag them back to the island. I was in charge of the task force, and my second in command was Jacob Black, my best friend from childhood. He also happened to be a werewolf, but that was a story for another time.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a vampire hunter. I have killed more vampires than any other human alive. I had watched as vampires turned my entire family. As soon as I was old enough I joined the military. I wanted to end the plague that was vampires. I was probably the bane of all vampire kind. I knew they knew my name and never liked when I was in their territory. Which is why I hardly ever went to Vampire Island, I was probably on some kind of hit list for them. I didn't know I was going to be more involved than ever though. Our last assignment changed my life forever.

* * *

_**The first chapter is on it's way. Let me know what you think of the intro though!!**_


	2. The Mission

His fingers were hot on my skin as they slowly traced down my sides. His lips were just as hot as they pressed to my neck, kissing down to my collarbone and then over to my shoulders. I loved the way his skin felt against mine. In winter it was even better; his hot temperature kept me warm at night. Sometimes it paid to be sleeping with a shape shifter, a werewolf. His warm fingers trailed over my bare stomach, and I sighed softly. He was distracting me.

"Jacob, I am trying to read here," I held my book up to drive my point home. "We don't get many days off, and I wanted to use this one to get caught up on my reading."

Apparently that had not been how he wanted to spend his day off though. He continued to touch and kiss any piece of skin he could find. I didn't want to admit it to him, but I had read the same sentence a good ten times. He was causing my mind to wander to the touches and the kisses. I closed the book and looked at him. He looked up from my stomach and grinned before kissing the exposed flesh there again. I shivered a bit and pulled his face up to mine. His lips pressed to mine gently at first but as the passion grew the kiss got harder. I nipped gently at his lower lip and he growled softly before kissing me harder; his tongue shoving its way into my mouth.

His body pressed to mine as we kissed. I wrapped a leg around his body and pulled him closer. My hands were trailing down his muscular arms and then back up again. Jacob was amazingly handsome and in shape. I felt his hands reaching for the shorts I had on. I raised my hips for him to slip them off just as my cell phone went off. I heard a soft growl come from Jacob as I moved to answer it. I shot him a look of apology as I flipped the phone open.

"Swan," I pushed Jacob off me as I sat up. Our supervisor was on the other end, "Yes sir. I will get the team together and meet you in the morning for briefing."

I had hoped to get one more night off before we were sent back on the trail of the mysterious Volturi. I was not going to be that lucky though. I never got what I wanted when it came to time off. The Volutri were not sleeping so why should we, right? They were vampires though, so they never slept. Hat just meant we had to work harder in the time we had between sleeping a few hours here and there.

"30 minutes? Yes sir, I will call the team and we will be there."

I closed the phone and looked at Jacob. I didn't have to say a word; he knew we were not going to get our night off. He sighed and stood to get dressed. I stood, slipping my arms around him from behind to hug him. I kissed his bare back and slipped by him to get dressed myself. The good thing about being on the Twilight task force was we didn't have to wear the same uniforms as everyone else. The black shirts and pants were not standard issue, but we needed to blend in with our surroundings when we were out at night. If we wore the camo everyone else wore we would have stood out for sure. Even in the night, the white and black tended to not blend in well.

I was lacing up my boots when my cell phone went off again. Jacob had made my calls for me while I got dressed so the team was getting ready. On the caller id it said Mom. I frowned and let it go to voice mail. She would just lay another guilt trip on me about not being married and not giving her grand kids. She hated my job and made sure I knew that she did. Her calls were never pleasant. Even for a foster mom she was persistent. She had taken me in when I was young and helped me deal with the fact that I had lost my real parents. She was the only mother I had at this point in my life and never let up on me. Jacob saw the frown and moved to sit beside me. He looked at the call history and said nothing when he saw it was my mother.

"So, did they tell you anything about the mission? Did something come up?"

I looked at Jacob, shaking my head, "No, he didn't say a word. I have a feeling it is something bad if they are calling us in early. We weren't scheduled for another mission for a while. I just hope we aren't going to Vampire Island. I have a bad feeling though."

He nodded as we both stood. I sighed and stood on top toe, kissing his cheek before grabbing my gear and headed to my jeep. Jacob was right behind me, on his phone as we climbed into the jeep. He was making sure the team was on the way to the base. It didn't take long for us to pass through the security gates of the base. The building we were assigned to was in the back of the base so we raced by buildings, soldiers in training and other cars. Half the team was standing outside the building as I parked.

Jacob grabbed both our gear and jumped from the jeep, heading for the team as I sat there. I had bad feelings about the meeting, and Jacob knew that it was bothering me. I climbed from the jeep and headed into the building, avoiding the team for the most part. They knew my moods and knew to just leave me alone. I was met at the door by our commander. He looked serious and walked with me to the team conference room.

"There has been a development. Don't tell the team yet but you are going to Vampire Island. We need intel on how they do things and that is the best place to go. I want to get my hands on this mysterious Volturi as soon as we can."

I nodded and took the file he was holding out for me. He went into the conference room, leaving me to read over the file. The team moved past me, Jacob staying behind. I handed him the file.

"Vampire Island."

I heard him sigh as he read over the file. Teams had a habit of disappearing on the island. Both Jacob and I had lost friends to that damn island. Hell, he and I were the only survivors from our old team. Now we were going to have to take our new team there. He gave me a half smile and went into the conference room, leaving me alone with the file and the knowledge. I did not see this ending well.

__

The meeting lasted two hours and by the end I was feeling sick. The team seemed ready to go to the island, but they had no idea what they were in for when they got there. We were to leave the following day, as the sun was setting. The bridge to the island was the only way on or off, but we would be going in from the ocean side. We were not to be seen as we entered the island. We had heard rumors there were vampires on the island that did not drink the blood of humans. The higher up ups wanted to know for sure if it was true or not. I was sure if it was true we were supposed to capture the different ones. We could have used them to understand the vampire society better. There was a lot they were not telling us yet.

The team had all gone to get the supplies ready. I had not moved from the chair I had been sitting in. I was rereading the file I had been given. Apparently there were some new developments the higher ups were concerned about. The vampires were building an army, or at least the satellite photos showed they were. If they were, we were supposed to stop them. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the table. I knew we were not going to all make it back from the island. I didn't hear when Jacob came back into the room.

"Bells, I sent everyone home for the night. I said to be back here at 10 tomorrow morning to run check lists and make sure we were ready. How about you and I go get something to eat and head home."

I looked up at him, wiping the one tear off my cheek. As I stood he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Jacob, this is a suicide mission. You and I both know, not everyone will be coming back."

I felt him nod as he held me. I sighed and buried my face into his chest. I inhaled deeply, loving the way he smelled. I pulled back slowly, looking up at him before pulling myself from his arms. I grabbed the files on the table and left the conference room. I knew Jacob would follow me to the jeep. This might be our last night together, and I wanted to make it count for something.

__

Dinner had been quiet for both of us. I really was not in the mood to talk about going to the island again. I was pretty sure Jacob was running through ways to keep me safe. He was not the only werewolf on the team. We had three in total. He was just the most experienced in this war on vampires. Seth was still very green and had no real control over his beast. He was a sweet kid, but I had a feeling he would not last long once we got there. Leah, on the other hand, was strong and almost as strong as Jacob. She had joined the team from another team that had been sent to Italy to sniff out the Volturi. When the leader of that team disappeared she had been offered the spot. She came to us instead. I hoped she was as good as they said she was.

By the time the check arrived the tension between Jacob and I could have been cut with a knife. The ride home was quiet too, and by the time we pulled into the driveway I was going crazy. Before I could really say one word to him, Jacob was out of the car and running into the house. I sighed and followed him inside. He had turned down some of the lights and as I shut the door I hear soft music playing from the bedroom. I perked a brow and headed toward the sounds. He moved pretty fast, and I had to laugh as I walked into the room. He was fighting with the lights in there.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

He turned toward me and laughed. Apparently I was not supposed to have followed him. He gave up on the light and came over to me. His big arms pulled me in close as his lips met mine. It was a sweet, tender kiss as our bodies pressed to each other. My arms snaked around his neck as he kissed me. It was a very chaste kiss for him. It reminded me of the first kiss we had shared when we were still teenagers. They had been sweet, innocent kisses. This was one of those kisses, but I could feel the heat behind it.

Our love making that night had been slow and sweet. Jacob had taken his time with each touch and each kiss. It was like he had felt it would be the last time we would be together in bed so he wanted to make it special. It was very special and hours later we fell asleep in each other's arms. When the alarm went off the following morning I heard him groan and hold me close to him. Neither of us wanted to get up but we knew we had too.

"Jacob, we should get up. We have to meet the team in a few hours. I need to go over a few things before then. I want to go talk to Martins; I feel like there is something being left out."

He nuzzled behind my ear, "And you think he will tell you? He answers to same people we do."

I nodded and shifted so that I could look at him. Even in the mornings he was gorgeous. I kissed him softly and slid out from under his arm. I grabbed my robe near the bed and wrapped it around me as I headed to make coffee. I did think that Martins would tell me something. There had been a lot not said the day before. I wanted to get to the bottom of things before I took my team to that damn island.

* * *

_**Coming soon to a story near you, the next chapter, lol. I am actually a few chapters ahead in writing this but I am trying to make sure they get edited properly. Tell me what you think. I love your reviews!**_

_**Reviews = Love  
**_


	3. The Greater Good

"Martins, do you think I really care? I need to know what the hell is going on. My team is going to that damn island, and I want to know the real reason."

I had left Jacob at the house not too long after my first cup of coffee. He knew I was going to have a little talk with Martins. Lt. Carl Martins was my source for the real info on missions. The higher ups never told me the entire truth, and I liked to know what I was getting my team into before we left the base.

Martins was turning red. "Look, Bella, I would tell you if I could but they said no. I can't tell you anything other than you will probably not all be coming back. Have to sacrifice for the greater good."

I huffed. "Fuck the greater good."

I stormed out of Martins' office and headed to find the team. Most of them should have been getting ready. I found most of them in the armory loading up on the things they thought we would need. The vampires on the island were pretty much the hardest things to kill. Really, the only way to make sure they were dead for good was to tear them apart and burn them. As humans though, we really couldn't tear them apart. That was what the werewolves were for. But for protection we tended to carry guns and Jessica carried a flame thrower. It was her baby.

"Apparently they are not telling me everything guys."

Everyone looked up at me as I spoke. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. I could see that they were not surprised. We were always kept in the dark until I went digging. This time though they were keeping the information out of my hands.

"And for once I can't get it out of Martins. All he said was that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. I am sure you all knew my response to that."

I heard a few murmurs and soft laughs. They knew exactly what I had said. I was a creature of habit, and I had a habit if saying the same things over and over. I felt someone walk up behind me and I shifted to let Leah walk into the armory. I gave her a small smile, but the ice daggers she sent my way killed it. I perked a brow and followed her to the back corner.

"Is there a problem Leah?"

She turned to look at me. If looks could kill I would have been dead at that point.

"I think that you know this is a suicide mission. You are keeping something from us."

She had not really worked with me all that much so I let her attitude slide, but she needed to understand that I never kept anything from my team. Just as I was about to correct her mistake Seth stepped up and told her that I had tried to get the truth. She huffed at him. Before she knew what was going on I had shoved her into the wall behind her. Yes, I knew I was taking my life into my own hands going up against a werewolf, and the only reason I had gotten to push her was because it had been a spur of the moment action. I didn't care; she was getting on my last nerve.

"Leah, you are newer here. I will forgive you for thinking I keep things from the team. But let me clear up a few things for you; the team is far more important than the higher ups to me. I will do anything for you all. All I ask is that you trust me. If you can't handle that so be it. But if I want your opinions I will give them to you. Are we clear?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me off her. I stumbled back and landed in the lap of our arms expert, Mike Newton. I grinned at him and stood up. He laughed before turning his eyes back to Leah. They were all looking at her, and I could tell it was getting to her.

"Leah, if you do that again I will be forced to show you just how mean I can be. Now either get your gear ready or get the fuck out of this room. This is not the time to try and assert your dominance over me. You will lose. I don't care who or what you are, in the end you will lose."

Jacob came in just as I finished talking to Leah. He looked from me to her and then back to me. I smiled as I walked past him and out of the armory. I needed to cool off and get away from them all. I stopped just outside the building and took a deep breath. I had lost my cool with Leah, but she needed to understand she was not the big dog here. I was the one in charge. I didn't hear Jacob come up behind me.

"So what happened in there?"

I turned to him. "Leah decided that I was keeping something from the team. She was trying to push me around. I had to prove to her that I was the one in charge. You damn werewolves and your dominance issues."

We both laughed as he pulled me close, resting his chin on the top of my head. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. He was the calm in the storm for me. I sighed softly.

"Martins said that they knew we would be losing people. He said they felt it was for the greater good."

He huffed. "Fuck the greater good."

I laughed and looked up at him. "That is exactly what I said."

He grinned and bent down to kiss me softly. I heard someone clear their throat behind us and giggled. Behind Jacob was Martins. I glared at him.

"Look, Bella, I am not telling you this, but the leader of the army being created on the island is what they call a tracker. The last team that went to the island found out the hard way. Only one got off the island. Ben still won't talk about what he saw. He just told us that they were hunted down and killed. I have no idea how he got away. They are sending you to your deaths just to get information on the army and the secret group that we still can't find."

I frowned as I listened to him talk. I should have known we were not the first team to take this mission. They only brought us in when they knew they needed the best. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"So what you are telling me is they knew going into this that they would be losing a lot of people?"

He nodded as I opened my eyes to look at him. I should have known something was wrong. They always made sure the information leaked to me. This time they were keeping it very quiet. I looked at Jacob.

"Make sure everyone is carrying enough to protect themselves. I need to go talk to the man in charge. He and I need to have a little heart to heart."

He nodded and left me standing there with Martins. I patted his arm, giving him a quick thanks as I headed for the offices of the guys in charge. I was not a happy camper, and I needed someone to take it out on.

__

Of course talking to the big men left me with a bad taste in my mouth; it was one that I could not wash out with all the water in the world. As I headed back to the team I was running through mental check lists of the things we needed. We were not leaving until after sunset, but I wanted to make sure we were ready. I knew Jacob was already on top of things, but I was still going to go through it all myself. It was how I was. Being prepared gave us a better chance.

When I walked into the armory everyone looked ready to go. Jacob was going over each pack, double checking everything. I looked from face to face. I really didn't want to think about losing anyone. Most of them had been with me for years. I was even growing to like my newer members. I didn't want to lose any of them. Hopefully having the werewolves on the team helped us out. The last team had been all human. I think that having the shape shifters was an advantage for us.

"Alright guys. Get all the gear into the transport truck and let's go have some food. I want to talk to you all about what is going to happen tonight."

Everyone got moving and soon we had loaded a transport truck up with everything we were going to need on the island. Jacob approached me as I started checking the packs on the truck.

"You know, I went over them twice."

I looked at him and smiled, "Well, you know how I am. I want to make sure we have everything. We can't just go into a store and buy anything we have forgotten."

From the corner of my eye I saw him going through all the packs again with me. I loved that he understood my way of thinking. Of course they had packed everything, my team was thorough. As I jumped from the transport truck everyone lined up in front of me. I wanted to laugh, but this was my job. I stood there looking at them. They were a great team, and I really did not want to lose any of them. I sighed a bit and smiled at Jacob when he showed up next to me.

"We need to make sure everyone has civilian clothes packed. We may be in black right now, but we will not be staying that way. I want us to blend in. I think it will be safer for us in the long run. The vampires don't need to know that "Killer Swan" is on the island."

I had heard snickers when I said killer swan. I had earned a nickname even before I had been given the team. Being one of the best vampire hunters had gotten me that name. I looked at the team again. I narrowed my eyes as I looked for the one who had snickered. Of course I didn't look very hard. As Jacob moved to join the line I lifted myself up on the end of the transport truck and sat down. I leaned forward to look at them all. Formal was not our style and most definitely not mine.

"I want you all to know that I love working with each and every one of you. I couldn't ask for a better team. I know that you all have my back and in turn I have yours. That being said, you need to know that some of use might not make it back. This is a very dangerous mission, and you need to be aware that this could be the last time we are all together. I have arranged for us all to have lunch together. We will go over the details of the mission. After that the afternoon is yours. Spend it with the people who mean the most to you. I want you all back here at 19:00. They will be packing us up and sending us to the island at that time. Oh, and get yourself some civilian clothes. Jacob will be making sure you have everything you need, but I doubt you want him picking out your clothes."

I had no idea how the mission would end, but they had to know that this could be the last time they see their loved ones. It was only fair that I give them the chance to say good-bye.

* * *

_**Because of the language I use here and will be using in later chapters, the rating of this story is being changed to M. I don't do lemons but I do say some rather vulgar things.**_

_**Reviews = LOVE 3  
**_


	4. First Contact

When you are faced with the chance that you might die you make the most of the time you have. I tried to do just that after we finished lunch. As Jacob and I were heading back to the house I called my mother. Of course she knew that I was about to go on a mission, that was the only time I ever really called her. We talked until I pulled into the driveway. I promised that I would call her when I got back home and hung up. I sat there looking at the house. My mind raced with all the possibilities of what would happen When you are faced with the chance that you might die you make the most of the time you have. I tried to do just that after we finished lunch. As Jacob and I were heading back to the house I called my mother. Of course she knew that I was about to go on a mission, that was the only time I ever really called her. We talked until I pulled into the driveway. I promised that I would call her when I got back home and hung up. I sat there looking at the house. My mind raced with all the possibilities of what would happen on the island.

I shifted and looked at Jacob. His eyes met mine as I leaned in to kiss him. The soft kiss I had planned turned passionate and deep quickly. It took everything I had to not rip his clothes off right there in the jeep. I pulled away from him suddenly, breathing far too heavy. He laughed softly and climbed out of the jeep. I watched him head toward the house. My breathing had slowed as I climbed from the jeep and headed into the house. Jacob was sitting at the dining room table when I walked in.

"Well that is not where I had expected to see you."

He stood and walked toward me. "Bella, we only have a few hours. We both know this is not going to end well. There is so much I want to tell you."

I didn't know what to say as he got closer. His arms snaked around me and pulled me in tight. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His warmth was nice as he held me. In a few hours we would be in a truck on our way to the docks. I sighed softly and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you Bella. If we make it through this I want you to marry me."

I just stared at him. I felt his arms slip away from me as he moved to grab a small box off the table. How had I not seen this coming?

"Jacob, I…I don't know…"

He held open the small box for me. It was just plain white gold band in the box. I smiled at him as I looked at it. He knew me well enough to know that if I was going to wear something it needed to not get in the way of my job. A plain band would have been perfect for me. I reached for the small box and looked at him.

"You know me so well. Jacob, I don't want you to do this because we might not make it back. What if we do?"

He reached up to touch my cheek softly. I leaned into his hand as his fingers brushed my cheek. I wanted to know that he was not doing this because of the mission.

"Well, then we will have a wedding to plan. I have wanted to do this for a while. This mission just pushed me to do it now instead of later."

I laughed softly. "Well I need to say yes first."

I grinned at him and pulled the ring out of the small box. I slipped the band onto my ring finger and looked at it. I did love Jacob, and I wanted to marry him. What tugged at my thoughts while I looked at the ring was what if the mission had been one of the safe ones. Would he have asked me to marry him if he knew we would be returning home? He said he would have, but I felt like this was being rushed.

"Well then say yes!"

I laughed and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly. "Yes, I will marry you."

Before I knew it I was being twirled around as he kissed me over and over again.

__

I stood on the ship's bow as it edged closer and closer to the island. The sun had set and completely disappeared before we had even caught sight of the island. The cover of night was perfect for us. I knew the beach would be watched by the vampires but not like the roads we created. Most teams went in the front door, but we were going in to spy. When spying on someone you can't just walk up and knock on their front door.

I was playing with the ring on my finger when I heard the team moving around behind me. I had not told anyone that Jacob had asked me to marry him. I had felt it was better to wait until after we were done on the island. I didn't want that to be on anyone's mind as we did our job. It was bad enough that it was going to distract me a bit. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the boat, and I turned.

"Jacob wanted us to make sure the gear is ready. He is talking with the ship captain. They are going to get us as close to the drop point as possible."

I nodded as Mike spoke. I was having a hard time bringing my head back into the game. I mentally kicked myself several times before I finally approached the team. I helped them go through the gear, getting things sorted and ready to go. I even helped them get it all strapped to them. As each pack was slung onto their backs I made sure they fit right. I was always the last to get the gear on. I made sure they were all ready to go first.

As I finally threw my pack on and adjusted the straps I felt Jacob's hand on my arm. I looked at him and smiled warmly. I did love him, and the ring on my finger wasn't a horrible thing. I was just worried that after things were all said and done he would change his mind. He helped me get my pack set and soon we were all wading through water toward the beach. Our maps said the beach was called La Push and was at one point part of the indian reservation.

As we all spread out on the beach Jacob, Seth and Leah threw their packs off and phased. We all watched as the three wolves went off to check the area. I tried to not think about what could happen to them as I unpacked the gear. We weren't sure if there was anyone out there watching us. For all we knew the vampires knew we were coming.

"Alright guys, get the gear unpacked. We need to hide most of it but keep the things you need. Remember, we are going to want to blend in as much as we can. Keep guns, and whatever weapons can fit on your body. When they get back we will regroup. Newton set up base camp here on the edge of the woods. It will be easy to hide it there."

The sound of leaves and snapping wood drew our attention to the tree line. I was expecting the three wolves to step out. That was not the case. There in the darkness stood a petite woman. Her eyes were locked on me as she stepped toward us.

"Well, you are early. And here I thought I was always right."

Everyone had their guns pointed at the woman. She was not human; her grace and demeanor screamed vampire. She was different though. She didn't have the red eyes the others did. Her eyes were the color of liquid topaz, almost golden yellow. I was betting she was one of those special vampires. We had heard a rumor some were not feeding on humans.

"And just who the hell are you?"

She gave me a warm smile, "Alice Cullen. I knew you were going to be here, and I wanted to meet you, Killer Swan."

Hearing the name made me smile. I had earned it and I loved hearing it, especially when it came out of the mouth of vampires. I kept my gun in hand but lowered it as I looked at her.

"Well Ms. Cullen, you know who we are, but we have no idea who you are. What to enlighten us?"

She gave a little nod. "Your superiors were right. There are some of us on this island that don't feed on humans. I saw you coming before you even hit the beach. Some of us are gifted when we are turned. My brother and I are special even among our kind. I can see the future, though it is subjective. He can read minds. They wanted me to come meet you. I promise we won't hurt you. We only want to help."

I motioned to the team to lower their guns. Jacob and the other wolves returned as we all relaxed a bit. She looked away from me then, wrinkling up her nose.

"That is what the smell was. I was trying to figure out what you had with you that smelled so bad. Having shape shifters with you is smart."

I sighed. "Can we cut the small talk? We are here for a reason and need to get to work."

"You're right; you do need to get to work. We want to help you find out what you need to know. Hide your gear and come with me. We will help you get situated here on the island. Blending is key, right?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to trust her. I wasn't in the business of trusting the things I hunted. I looked at the team and let it all sink in. Did I want to put them into the hands of vampires? The wolves had shifted back and joined us. Leah and Seth both looked disgusted as Alice spoke. I felt Jacob standing behind me.

"Alright everyone, get what you need. We will come back for the rest. Hopefully Ms. Cullen and her family will let us store our gear there. For now though, let's hide it here."

I saw a small smile on her face. "I have changed my mind; bring all your gear. We have somewhere you can store it. You will have access to it at all times. We want you to trust us."

I perked a brow before looking at the team. They all looked worried. I gave them a small nod. I was not usually so trusting, but there was something about this Alice Cullen I knew I could trust. I sighed softly and we started packing everything up. As I was slinging my pack back on I felt a hand on the small of my back. I turned to see Jacob.

He leaned in to whisper, "Are you sure we can trust her?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I am not sure. My head says no, but my heart says yes. Tell the team to keep their guard up. I want Seth and Leah to walk with her."

He nodded and moved to talk to the team quietly. I adjusted my pack and ran a hand through my hair as Alice approached me again.

"You know, Bella, there is no reason to not trust me. I have seen you doing great things here and with my family."

I snorted. "Forgive me if I don't just believe you right away. I have seen what vampires can do first hand. Trust is earned, but I am giving you the chance to earn it here."

She nodded a bit as the team joined us. I motioned for her to lead the way. Leah and Seth kept up with her. I could see she had to keep a slower pace than usual for us to keep up. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hoped I was not leading my team into a trap.

* * *

_**We have first contact with a Cullen!!**_

_**Reviews = LOVE  
**_


	5. Meet the Cullens

The hike from the beach to where Alice was taking us was a long one. Well long for the humans, but I was sure the wolves and the vampire were doing just fine. No one complained though. I had trained them well. As we moved through the area Alice chattered on about everything. I had no idea vampires talked so much. She was definitely not like the vampires I had encountered before.

"So I told the family that you guys would be an asset to us. They were a little worried when I told them you were _the_ Killer Swan. I didn't see you having werewolves with you though. I wonder why. Anyway, I think we can really help each other. You can get what you need and hopefully help us in the process."

I tried to keep up with her as she spoke, but her train of thought seemed to go in more than one direction at a time. I just sighed and let her ramble on. It helped to pass the time. I had not realized how long we had been walking until we cleared the trees near a beautiful home. I looked at my watch and it read almost 4 in the morning. I looked at the team. I could see the tiredness on their faces but could do nothing about it.

Alice stopped and turned to us, "Alright, so they know you are coming. Those packs are really loud. DO they make the silent type? I'll show you where to can put them, and then I will take you inside."

I held up a hand. "Wait a minute. We are not here to meet your family and play nice. I have a job to do. Can't they come out here?"

She frowned. "Stubborn to a fault. I saw that in you. It is safer for you all inside. Though, I can see some problems with the wolves. You guys follow me, unload your gear and I will deal with the family."

She led us to what appeared to be a garage. There no cars inside though so either they didn't use it or they had cleared it out for us. We all slung our pack onto the floor as she left to go talk to the family. I sighed and began the task of organizing everything.

"Alright, Mike, set up a base camp here. Everyone get what you need. We all know guns don't work on the vampires, but they slow anyone down for a second. When we have a better idea of what we are up against we will re-equip accordingly. Remember, we trust no one here but each other."

I heard agreements from everyone as we unpacked and organized. Soon we were all set up and had checked in with the superiors. We didn't tell them that we were in a vampire's garage. I doubted they would have liked that very much. I would have been yelled at for even thinking about letting a vampire drag us into their territory like this. I was still not sure why I was doing it.

I looked at the civilian clothes I had packed. "We should all change. I want us blending in as soon as possible. "

As I pulled off the gear I had already attached to me I felt eyes on me. I turned quickly to see a man standing in the open garage door. His eyes looked like Alice's had, and they were locked on me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked him over. To say he was handsome was an understatement. If I was going to describe him I would have said beautiful. He looked like a perfectly chiseled statue as he stood there watching me. My breathing returned to normal when Jacob stepped toward him. His eyes left me and went to Jacob.

"Who are you?"

The man folded his arms behind his back. "I am Edward, Alice's brother if you will. She sent me to get you."

No one moved right away, most too busy staring to really do anything else. I stepped forward. "Alright everyone. Let's get changed quickly and go meet this family."

Everyone stepped up the speed and in no time we were all in out civilian clothes and following Edward out of the garage toward the house. Jacob kept himself between Edward and me as we walked. I could feel the tension between them. Jacob was jealous for no reason, but you can't tell that to man.

As Edward led us toward the house other vampires emerged. Each was just as beautiful as the last, but for some reason I felt like Edward was on a different level. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head, and I hated distractions like that. They put me in a bad mood.

We all stopped short when the vampire family came toward us. The man who stepped forward gave off that fatherly feeling and held out his hand to me directly. "I am Carlisle. I am the one in charge here. And you must be Ms. Swan. I would prefer to call you that as opposed to what everyone on the island usually calls you."

I took his hand. It was cool to the touch and felt like rock. "You all can call me that or just Swan. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I doubt you want to be lied too."

He laughed a bit and nodded as he let go of my hand. "Fair enough. Let me introduce you. You have already met Alice and Edward. The rest of the family consists of Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper."

He motioned to each vampire as he introduced them and I nodded toward them. The one he called Rosalie had a scowl on her face that gave away all her emotions. She was not happy about this whole thing. I stepped toward her, searching her face.

"Rosalie, right? What is your problem? Of the 7 of you, you are the only one who is showing outward distaste."

She snorted at me. "I don't have to tell you anything. How would you know what I am feeling?"

I stepped closer to her. I had never been afraid of a vampire, and she wasn't going to change that for me.

"Well your emotions are all over your face, and you can drop the attitude. I don't need it from you or anyone. If we are going to work together you need to stop being so openly hateful."

She perked a brow at me and growled softly. I stood my ground. "And Ms. Cullen, I am not scared of you. I did not earn my nickname by running away every time a blood sucker growled at me. Be careful I don't show you well I do my job."

I heard laughter coming from other members of the Cullen family. I looked over to see Alice and Edward both laughing. I tilted my head and headed toward them.

"Is there something funny?"

Alice smiled at me. "No one has ever stood up to her like that. Even her own husband can be afraid of her at times. I love it!"

I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment before turning back to Carlisle. "Do you have room in your home for us all? And I do mean us all; there was some concern about my wolves."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. As I passed Rosalie she tried to hit me with her shoulder. As it came toward I held up my hand and pushed her off. She stood there, shocked, as I headed into the Cullen's home. I heard more laughter coming from Alice and Edward as I disappeared into the house. The team followed close behind with the Cullens bringing up the rear. I knew this was going to be an interesting mission.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is so short, but it's a lead in to the next chapters. I will be out of town for three weeks. I will have updates when I return, I promise!**_

_**Reviews = LOVE  
**_


	6. From Edward's Side

**EPOV**

I knew that Alice's visions were never wrong, but I still hated that we would be relying on humans to help us. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt in our war. When Alice had told us it was Killer Swan's team on the beach I think the whole family got a little uneasy. She assured us that everything was going to work out. I still didn't want to think about the person who was responsible for killing so many vampires being in our home. She was the vampire hunter we all feared.

She had been gone for most of the night. We all heard them when they cleared the woods. Their thoughts all flooded my mind. Most were nervous and scared. There was a very aggressive undertone to a couple, but they were military people. I was sure it was just part of the life. I wondered which mind was Swan's. I was sure I was probably getting the aggression from her. There was a mind racing through all the ways she could take out a vampire. I just snorted softly and tried to block them all out.

Alice came back into the house after leading them to the garage we never used. She grinned at me as she sat down next to Jasper.

"Ok, so they aren't all human. Killer Swan travels with wolves. She is worried that they won't be safe here. I told her they would be safer in the house then outside, but she wanted to make sure the wolves would be allowed inside as well. I didn't see the wolves with her, makes me wonder if I can see them at all."

Swan had wolves with her. That was where the aggression was coming from. Then which thoughts were hers? I stood up after it was decided that everyone would be allowed in the house, human or otherwise.

"I'll go meet them and bring them back here to the house."

Alice moved to stop me but was stopped short when her face glazed over. When her vision was done she stepped back, her thoughts letting me know I was safe to go out there. She was blocking something from me though. I frowned at her as she grinned. I hated that she knew how to keep me out of her head.

I stopped just outside the garage and watched them move around, unpacking their gear and changing clothes. They all knew exactly what they were doing. Each was running through a checklist in their mind of what they were supposed to be doing. I stepped into the doorway and stopped short. I was getting every mind in the room except one. I focused in on her and there was nothing but blank space.

I'm sure she felt my eyes on her, because she turned quickly to look at me. I was actually thrown for a loop when her eyes met mine. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?"

I shifted, putting my arms behind me. "I am Edward, Alice's brother if you will. She sent me to get you."

She didn't say anything else for a moment but all eyes were on me. I moved toward her a bit, and she ordered everyone to get changed so they could meet the family. I blinked as I realized she was Swan. The beautiful woman in front of me that I couldn't hear in my head was the legendary Killer Swan. It bothered me that I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was definitely going to change things. It wasn't safe to have a vampire killer around if you couldn't hear their thoughts.

They were all ready to meet everyone in no time. As they followed me out of the garage a smell drifted past me that drove my senses crazy. Before I could figure out where it was coming from one of the wolves stepped up near me and all I could smell was him. As we headed toward the house I kept getting brief thoughts of jealousy from the wolf. I also kept getting his thoughts on Swan. He was in love with her and didn't like the way I had looked at her. I smiled a bit as we approached the family.

Carlisle introduced everyone to the team. Alice and I of course couldn't help but laugh when Swan stood up to Rosalie. When she came over to us her smell drifted by me again, and it took all I had to keep from pulling her to me. She was taking over my senses, and when she headed into the house with Carlisle, Alice stopped me.

"That is what I was blocking from you. I saw all this happening. You like her, don't you?"

I sighed softly and nodded. The rest of the family had followed the humans and wolves into the house. We were standing there alone.

"She smells wonderful Alice. It is taking every ounce of my will power to keep from attacking her. If it affects me like that out here, what do you think it will do in an enclosed place?"

She laughed and grabbed my arm, leading me into the house. "It will all work out Edward. I told you that already."

Carlisle had led then all into the living area. Most of the team was sitting down but Swan and the wolf were standing. I had to work to keep all the thoughts out as I listened to them talking. They were discussing the state of things on the island.

"Well, the army has been getting bigger and bigger. The man who is running it all, James, is very ruthless. From what we have heard, he is trying to get all the vampires on the island to join. He wants off this island. Any human who sets foot on the island is in danger of being turned. That is why it is safer inside. They probably know you are here, but the wolves mask your scent."

Swan nodded and started pacing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was a total distraction for me. I felt eyes burning into me as I watched her. I looked away from her and locked eyes with the wolf standing near her. His mind was full of anger toward me. I tried to not laugh as he thought about what he wanted to do to me. They had no idea I could read their thoughts. I wasn't going to tell them yet. I did catch him calling her Bella in his mind. So Killer Swan's real name was Bella.

"Alright, so that is the first thing we need to get information on. The army is the biggest threat. If they got off the island it would probably take more than a little force to stop them. We should really get out there and do some recon work, but if they can smell us it will be hard."

Jasper was the first to speak, "Well, I think we can help with that. The wolves mask your scent a lot. We smell mostly them right now. If you can send groups out with at least one in each group you will be ok I think. I also think you need a vampire to go with you as well. We have better senses then humans do, like the wolves."

I saw Bella lean in to talk to the wolf by her. Their closeness sparked a feeling in me that I had not felt in a very long time. I was jealous of their relationship. I barely knew this woman, and here I was jealous of another man being so close to her.

She turned back to the group, "I am really not sure how comfortable I am with working with vampires. What you are saying makes sense to me but trust is an issue. You are all vampires and the reason why I am here. We are here to stop vampires from trying to leave the island. I just need some kind of assurance that you all will not turn on us. My team comes first, always. I need to know that you will not hurt them."

Alice took a step toward Bella, but I stopped her. I shook my head a little and moved toward her myself, "Ms. Swan, you are right in that we are vampires. I can't deny that fact any more then you can deny you are the ban of all the vampires on this island. You have every right to not trust us but you have to realize we took a chance letting you in this house. If we can show you that kind of trust, can't you even give us half that? You are a vampire killer and here you stand in a house full of vampires."

Her eyes never left my face as I spoke to her. I didn't get too close, the smell in the room had been masked by the wolves' scent and at that distance she was safe. She seemed to take in what I was saying and as she thought about it I noticed she was biting her lip. I smiled a bit. Even with her tough exterior, the biting of her lip showed that she was a bit nervous. For me, that showed me that she did have more than just that anger and aggression in her.

She nodded at me, "You have a point. Alright, we will break off into three teams. I want each team to have a vampire and a wolf. I will coordinate the movements. We need to get started right away, but first my team needs to sleep. I want everyone totally alert and ready to go by nightfall. It is still very early in the morning." She looked at Carlisle, "Do you have somewhere they can rest?"

He nodded and motioned for Esme to lead the team members upstairs, "Some might have to sleep on the floor but they are more than welcome to rest anywhere they find a quiet space."

She told each member to rest and that later they would go over the plan. She didn't move to go with them upstairs. Instead, she and the wolf were whispering to each other. Of course I could hear it all. They were arguing about her needing sleep. She called him Jacob and reminded him that she was in charge. She ordered him to go rest. If she only knew what he was thinking as he headed up the stairs, she would have surely kicked his ass.

* * *

_**I thought my first chapter back should be in Edward's POV. Enjoy!!**_

_**Reviews = LOVE  
**_


End file.
